


of skirts and speaking

by orphan_account



Series: of an owl and his little bird [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But also, Dorks in Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, JUST, Kinda, M/M, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, One-Sided Attraction, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, Volleyball Dorks in Love, akaashi baby im so sorry i'm doing this to you, everyone else is mentioned or makes a small appearance, ik ik i shoud be working on my other fic but......its bokuhina, only a lil bit, sorta - Freeform, the main focus is on bokuhina and akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What- what happened?”“He said he’s in love with me, and that that’s why he was avoiding me”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: of an owl and his little bird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742965
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101





	1. on skirts

**Author's Note:**

> hi i made more bokuhina  
> and i also like having emotional turmoil in my stories..  
> well  
> most of them  
> please enjoy!

Bokuto was troubled. Hinata could see it in the slope of his shoulders, the way he clenched his jaw, the way his eyes seemed to glaze over and dim ever so slightly. He frowned, setting down the clothes he was folding, having stayed over again. Walking over to where the older boy was sitting, he kneeled down and placed a hand against his cheek, “Koutarou? What’s wrong? You’ve been staring into space for a while now.” 

Bokuto startled back to attention, tugged Hinata into his chest and buried his nose in his hair. Hinata blinked, bemused, but wrapped his arms around Bokuto. They stayed in that position until Bokuto’s mother walked into the room, “Koutarou, Shou-kun, are you awake ye- oh!” 

Hinata looked up from where he had hid his face in Bokuto’s shoulder and waved at Bokuto’s mother. He mouthed a hello at her and she waved back, whispering, “Breakfast is ready, come down when you guys are ready, ok?” 

He sent an agreeing hand gesture back, and began to poke Bokuto’s side, “C’mon, Kou-chan, breakfast is ready.” 

Bokuto huffed. “I’d rather eat you instead,” he whispered into Hinata’s ear. 

Hinata whined, standing up and tugging Bokuto up from where they had been sitting. “Noooo, Kou-chaaaaan, not now! Your parents are home!” 

Bokuto laughed and rubbed his nose against his little bird’s, grinning at the flush that bloomed on Hinata’s face. He peppered his little lover’s face in small kisses, listening and rejoicing in the sounds of his heavenly giggles. Wrapping his arms around Hinata’s shoulder, he paraded them into the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the table drinking tea and looking at her phone. She looked up when she heard them come in and smiled at them. 

“Hey sleepy-heads,” she teased them, “ I thought you would never get out of that room of yours. Koutarou, you’re very lucky you have Shou-kun because I've never seen your room so clean before.” 

She laughed at her son’s embarrassed protest and placed two plates on the table, telling them to eat. 

“Itadakimasu!” They both chorused before digging in. 

“Ne, kaa-san, where’s my dad?,” Bokuto looked around the kitchen as if to find his father hiding in one of the cupboard waiting to jump out and scare them again (it’s happened more than once, don’t ask) 

“He had a call from work, they needed him as back up.” Bokuto hummed, accepting the information, before concentrating on inhaling his breakfast. 

Bokuto’s mother watched them for a while, with a slight smile. “You know, Shou-kun, I’ve never seen someone eat as fast or as much as my son. But you two really do seem like you’re made for each other.” 

Bokuto laughed. “My little bird eats as much as I do because he uses all that energy to jump for volleyball!” Slinging an arm around Hinata’s shoulder, he pressed a kiss on Hinata’s temple. Hinata scrunched his nose at Bokuto. 

“Don’t bother me Kou-chan, I’m eating!,” he grumbled at his boyfriend. Bokuto and his mother laughed at his disgruntlement. Bokuto pressed another kiss to his face. 

* * *

Walking around Tokyo with his little bird was always fun. It was as if the city knew he wanted to have a fun day with his little bird and the city would also be sure that there was something going on to keep his boyfriend entertained and keep the smile on his face. Walking around the city, eating ice cream, Hinata tugged at him to sit down at a bench. 

“Kou-chan, you look worried about something. Is everything alright? Are you okay?” Hinata looked concerned for him, a crease between his eyebrows and his body leaned forward, as if trying to push out all the worries from his body. 

He sighed, “Well, it's just, Akaashi’s been acting distant, and I can tell he’s upset about something-.” He was cut off by a very familiar calling, “Oya?”

He looked up and saw Kuroo, in all his bedheaded glory, (he absentmindedly noticed Kenma’s long suffering look by Kuroo’s side), he grinned at his friend. 

“Oya, oya?,” he returned. 

“Oya, oya, oya!,” Kuroo agreed gleefully. 

In the background, he heard Kenma apologize to Hinata, “I’m sorry Shouyou, I couldn’t distract him fast enough.” 

After thoroughly messing with Kuroo’s hair, Bokuto broke away and danced away from the Nekoma student to hide behind his little bird. 

Kuroo brightened at the sight of the small middle blocker. “Chibi-chan! What brings you here?” 

Hinata stuck his tongue out from where Bokuto was caging him in, “Well, I was having a fun day until I saw you and remembered that you don’t know what a comb is.” 

Kuroo clutched his heart, whining about mean first years and how they don't appreciate the artistic form. Then he pointed to Bokuto’s own hair-do. “What about him, huh chibi-chan? His hair is almost as tall as mines!”

Hinata frowned at Kuroo, sticking his tongue out again and turning Bokuto’s face down to clutch it to his chest, as if to protect him from Kuroo’s words. “Leave him alone Kuroo, I know Koutarou actually uses a comb because I see him get ready!” From where his face was being held, Bokuto stuck his tongue out at his friend. 

Kuroo turned to where Kenma was standing, “See Kenma? Why can’t you defend me like Chibi-chan defends Bokubro?” 

Kenma blinkd up at Kuroo, “Becuase usually you’re asking to be teaseed, stupid.” 

Bokuto laughed at Kuro’s indignant expression. “Well, since it seems like you two barged in on our date, how ‘bouts we make it into a double-date?,” he looked at his little bird, lowering his voice to whisper to him, “is that ok with you, baby? Do you want them to tag along?” 

Hinata thought about it for a bit, biting on his bottom lip, Bokuto eyed it and before he could lick it, Hinata beamed at him, answering in the same low tone, “Sure! But we’ll tak after we get home about the thing with ‘Kaashi, ok?”

Bokuto nodded, “Of course, koi.” As expected, Hinata turned scarlet at the intimate pet-name and hid his face in Bokuto’s chest, flailing a bit. Bokuto bit back a delighted grin. 

* * *

“Bro, don’t you think Hinata and Kenma are acting a bit… suspicious?” Kuroo sat down next to him outside the department store his little bird and Kenma had disappeared into, giggling and whispering about something. When Bokuto made as if to go in, Hinata told him to stay put and danced away before Bokuto could think about snatching him up. He frowned, and nodded, “Yeah, they're kinda squirrely about something, wonder what it is.” 

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and glanced at the screen. 

**Little bird <3: ** are you ready for your surprise? 

He showed his phone to Kuroo, who lifted a brow and showed Bokuto his phone screen:  **Pudding :3c :** if you take pictures im hiding your gel 

They shrugged and Bokuto shot off a reply. 

**Koutarou:** sure baby let me see my surprise

**Little bird <3: ** me n kenma are coming out rn

**Little bird <3: ** try not to drool too much

**Koutarou:** wdym?????? 

**Koutarou:** oh

**Koutarou:** oh fuck little bird

**Koutarou:** i'm going to stop texting now

Bokuto was going to die. His little bird was  _ hot.  _ Dressed in a skirt that barely made it to his midthigh and left miles and miles of volleyball toned legs. Beside him, he heard Kuroo let out a strangled noise. He grabbed onto Kuroo’s shoulder as both an anchor to the other and also to make sure he didn’t fall to his knees if he tried to take a step forward. He didn’t take his eyes off his little lover until Hinata was right in front of him. Then he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and turned his face to the sky. He thanked all the spirits and gods he could name and then some for letting him have an angel as a boyfriend. 

He felt Hinata bury his face in his chest and he exchanged looks with Kuroo, who was in the same boat as him with his hands tracing the hem of the skirt on Kenma. 

“Bro, dare I say it,” he choked out, catching Kuroo’s attention, “We are the luckiest men on earth.”

Kuroo nodded his head dazed, hands full with his own precious charge. 

Unbeknownst to both of the older boys, Kenma and Hinata sent each other victorious smiles, sending each other mental high fives for their genius plan. 

It had been Hinata’s idea to tease them and Kenma had seen the skirts and ran with the idea. They both knew that by the end of the day their respective boyfriends would be either feral with the blue balls or they would immediately be taken home and fucked within an inch of their lives. 

Or both, either way, it was a win-win for them. 

* * *

Bokuto was going to die of blue balls. His little lover  _ knows _ what he’s doing and as hot as it is, Bokuto also knows that he is  _ this _ close to fucking his little bird on the food-court table. And he doesn’t want to do that, because that means that people will know how his cute boyfriend’s face looks in the middle of an orgasm. And that expression is one Bokuto will guard with a jealous protectiveness. 

He looked across the table to see little goosebumps appear on Hinata’s arms. “Are you cold, baby?” 

Hinata smiled and nodded ruefully, “I forgot to check the forecast for today and now I'm cold.” He shivered again, and Bokuto was ready to fight the weather for making his little bird uncomfortable. 

“Here, sweetheart, wear my sweater. It’ll keep you warm.” 

Bokuto was the  _ best  _ boyfriend, he knew that the sweater he had been wearing was Hinata’s absolute favorite to steal from him. He also knew that even if he wasn’t cold, Hinata would never pass up an opportunity to wear his boyfriend’s clothes. (When Bokuto asked about it, Hinata had blushed and whispered about liking the size difference. Needless to say, Bokuto began to offer up his clothes more readily after that.) 

Going by the pleased tilt of his smile, Hinata had been planning this all along. And now Bokuto was Going to Die of Blue Balls. His boyfriend was dressed in a little skirt that barely reached his midthigh, add the sweater, which, already big on Bokuto, practically drowned Hinata in the fabric. Completely disappearing the little skirt and making it seem like Hinata wore nothing underneath. 

Bokuto sucked in a breath and came to a decision. He turned to Kuroo and apologized, giving some vague reason for needing to Absolutely go home Right Now. His friend didn’t mind, too busy running his hands over the available skin peeking out of the skirt Kenma was wearing. 

Hinat waved a goodbye at Kenma, the two shorter boys gave each other smug little grins and a wordless promise to text each other in a couple hours. 

* * *

Hinata’s back hadn’t even finished hitting the bed before Bokuto was climbing on after him and chasing his lips. His hands ran up and down Hinata’s thighs, grabbing one leg and wrapping it around his waist. Hinata immediately began grinding against the older boy’s crotch as he gasped into the kiss. 

Bokuto pulled back to stare at his little lover in the face, growling low in his throat he kissed his way down Hinata’s throat, “ _ Fuck _ , little bird, you drive me crazy. Wearing that little skirt around like that and making me harder than a diamond. Can’t wait to fuck you silly in this. Gonna have you crying and begging for me to fuck you harder.” 

Hinata gasped, griping Bokuto’s biceps and digging his nails into the flesh, arching up and creating friction against his boyfriend’s wonderfully muscled body. He whined, high in his throat, “Oh, yes, yes, yes, please- please, Koutarou,  _ fuck me-  _ oh fuck-!” 

Hinata began to take off the sweater but Bokuto stopped him, gathering his arms in one hand and holding it above Hinata’s head, “No, no, I wanna fuck you like this, wearing my sweater and that little skirt you got on. Just- just take off your underwear, baby.” 

Hinata wiggled out of his boxers, hands nearly trembling with lust. Bokuto could feel his dick getting harder by the second in his jeans, so he got up from the bed, ignoring Hinata’s whine at the loss of his warmth and shucked off his jeans. The rest of his clothes met the same fate. But his clothes could hardly fault him when he had a needy and horny boyfriend in front of him, now could they?

He grinned at the thought of his clothes being hurt at the harsh treatment they sometimes endured. Hinata made a questioning noise, so he explained his thoughts while he crawled up the bed to his boyfriend. While Hinata snickered at the thought of sentient clothes with feelings, Bokuto began to kiss up and down Hinata’s neck nippling here and there and looking for that sweet spot- 

Found it. 

Hinata arched up with a gasp, clutching at Bokuto’s shoulders. Taking a moment to kiss his little bird's palms, he whispered, “I love you so much baby, god you’re so hot.” Hinata smiled at him softly, pecking his cheek and nuzzling the side of his neck. “I love you too, Kou-chan.” 

Bokuto smiled again and slipped his hands under his little lover’s skirt to expose the shapely thighs he adored. He spread them and began marking them up, sucking dark hickies that his lover wouldn’t be able to hide, to Hinata’s mild annoyance. (But it was okay, Hinata secretly liked having evidence of he and Bokuto’s coupling, days and sometimes even weeks afterwards.) 

Arriving at his dick, Bokuto took him in his mouth, using his hands to steady Hinata's hips to keep his wiggly boyfriend in place. He bobbed his head up and down, swallowing around Hinata and listening to his moans and gasps. He took him out of his mouth and gently blew on the head, sticking his tongue out and collecting Hinata’s precome in his mouth before leaning up and kissing his little bird again. 

Hinata moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on Bokuto’s tongue. Blindly, the third year reached onto the bedside table and groped around the cabinet for a couple condoms and the bottle of lube. 

Leaving back to sit on his haunches, Bokuto popped open the lube and drizzled a good amount on his fingers, leaning forward again, he kissed Hinata while probing at his entrance. His little lover bit Bokuto’s lip when he managed to slip a finger in. Carefully, he ripped open the condom and slipped it on his dick, hissing at his own rough treatment. 

Hinata made grabby hands at Bokuto, cheeks stained red with lust, “Koutarou, please! Just fuck me already!” 

Who was Bokuto to not fulfill his little bird's request? He was but only a man, a man drunk on love and lust, eager to satisfy his lover.

* * *


	2. on speaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the hurt comfort  
> hehe

After a long,  _ long _ , time spent satisfying each other, Bokuto and Hinata laid together in bed. Bokuto dozing, and Hinata playing with Bokuto’s hair, tugging at shorter strands and twirling the longer ones. Which reminded him-

“Hey, Koutarou?” 

Bokuto hummed, shifting to look him in the eyes sleepily. 

“Did you forget to dye the back of your head or…?” This was an extremely important question, one he and Kenma had debated for  _ weeks _ . Kenma thought that Bokuto had forgotten that entire section and Hinata thought that the hair on the back of his head grew quicker than the front. (Kenma loves his best friend, really, but,  _ Shouyou, what? _ ) 

Bokuto grinned, “Nah, I just didn’t dye it entirely, Akaashi tried to convince me to dye it all, but I’m not even gonna see that part so why bother? I got the parts that mattered, ya know?” 

Hinata loved his boyfriend. A lot. But, his boyfriend was also very  _ dumb.  _ So he stared at his dumb, lovable, sweet boyfriend for a long time. Bokuto stared back at him, not understanding what was wrong. Hinata loved his dumb boyfriend very much. 

“...We’re going to retouch your hair and make sure we get ALL of it next time okay?” 

“Alrighty.” 

They dozed off for a while, soaking in each other's presence, until Bokuto's phone buzzed. 

“Who’s’it?,” Hinata asked, startled into semi-awareness by the sound. Bokuto hummed, squinting his eyes at the brightness until Hinata gently reminded him about the ability to adjust the brightness. 

“Oh! It’s Akaashi! He said he’s sorry about not going to practice the last few days but that he’s going to be there tomorrow.” Bokuto chirped happily, beaming at the thought of finally being reunited with his best friend and setter. “Maybe, he’ll tell me what’s wrong.” 

Hinata furrowed his brow, “He’s been avoiding you?” 

Bokuto perked up, “Shou-channnnn! Akaashi’s been avoiding me and I don’t know what I did!!” Hinata let out a quiet ‘oomf’ as his boyfriend’s full weight fell upon him. He began to wiggle out of the heavy body to try, then he registered Bokuto’s words. Akaashi-san? Avoiding Bokuto? They were best friends! 

He turned as best as he could to look at Bokuto in the eyes, cupping his face and kissing the pout away, “Why? Did something happen?” 

Bokuto shrugged unhappily, “I don’t know, little bird. He just started to become distant a couple days ago, I think I upset him over something but I can’t remember what or how.” 

Hinata thought about every interaction he had had with Akaashi-san in the past weeks, before coming to a conclusion that left a sour taste in his mouth, he looked at his boyfriend, who was pouting and droopy. Shit, what if he was right? How would Bokuto react? Akaashi-san wouldn’t- He wouldn’t! Right? 

He bit his lip, eyeing Bokuto’s face, indecisive. Bokuto noticed, he always did, and with gentle prompting he let the other into his thoughts. Quietly, as if to not startle him, he said, “What if… Akaashi-san is uncomfortable with us?” 

Bokuto was confused, slowly shaking his head, “But Akaashi is gay. Like us.” 

Hinata took Bokuto’s face in his hands, holding him close, “No, Kou-chan, I mean, us, in particular. Like- what if he doesn’t like the fact that I’m a first year and you’re a third year. What if he thinks that’s weird?” 

Bokuto frowned, “I’ll talk to him about it, then. But you know I love you, right? I love that you’re always so positive and patient and I love that you’re expressive and I love the furrow in your brow when we’re doing homework and you don’t understand a problem so you stay on that problem until you do understand it and I love the way you smile when you finally get it and I love the way you bite your lip when you’re standing in front of the fridge looking for snacks even though the snacks are always in the pantry and-” 

“Kou-chan, stop!” Hinata was fire-truck red, the blush reaching down to his collarbones and dusting his shoulders with a pale pink, one hand on Bokuto’s mouth to stop the torrent of love and the other to cover his eyes, his smile was embarrassed but delighted. Bokuto fell deeper in love. He kissed the palm on his mouth and gently took off the hand covering his mouth. 

“I love you, little bird.” 

“I love you too, Koutarou.” 

“No, I love you more.”

“No, me!”

“I love you so much I can make a new star in the universe and name it after you and we can move to that star. I love you so much that the most perfect spike couldn't match the happiness I feel when I’m with you. I love you so much that every spike I make I dedicate to you!” 

“Even the ones that go out, Kou-chan?”

“Those are only out because my love for you blinds me, Shou-chan!” 

“Uwahh!!! Koutarou!! You’re making me blush!” 

* * *

“Shouyou! Your phone is ringing!” 

Hinata’s concentration was broken away from his stretches. He looked at Daichi-san and Coach for permission to answer the call, shamelessly using his puppy dog eyes and unofficial official spot as ‘favorite child’ to get away with being able to talk on the phone when practice technically wasn’t over yet. As expected, they both nodded. 

He shot a smug look at Kageyama, discreetly flipping him off, to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s amusement. Jogging over to his bag, he murmured a thanks to Suga-san, the third year setter ruffled his hair and walked over to poke fun at Asahi and Tanaka. Fishing his phone out of the bag, he quickly answered when he saw the caller ID. 

“Hi Kou-chan! What’s up?” 

_ “I talked to Akaashi today, after practice.”  _

“Oh! That’s good!” Right? If they talked it out then Bokuto would be rambling about what play they were successful in by now, but his boyfriend stayed quiet. Did something happen?

“What- what happened?” 

_ “He said he’s in love with me, and that that’s why he was avoiding me”  _

What? 

Did that mean-? Oh, of course, that's why Akaashi-san was avoiding Bokuto, it must’ve been painful to be around the guy you were in love with and see how happy he was with someone else. 

“ _ Little bird? Are you there?”  _

“Huh? Oh yeah! I’m, uh, here. What happened afterwards?” 

_ “Nothing, he just left, so now I’m just- here, I guess.”  _

Fuck, fuck, fuck, what should he do? “Do- do you want to come over? You can spend the night and we can talk about it if you want. Or not, we can just play with Natsu and watch movies?” 

A sigh, Bokuto was quiet for a long time, then,  _ “Yeah, yeah, let’s do that, we can talk about it at your house. I’ll be there in about an hour, hour and a half, kay baby?”  _

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you then.” 

Hinata ended the call, breathing out slowly and trying to keep the tears at bay. Why would he start to cry? Maybe Bokuto realized that Akaashi-san is a smarter choice, they were closer in age and went to the same school. Not to mention Akaashi was actually  _ good _ at volleyball. He was an amazing setter at a top four school setting to a top five ace. He was also extremely attractive, one of  _ the most _ attractive boys Hinata’s ever met. Why wouldn’t Bokuto choose Akaashi over Hinata?

“Hey Shouyou- Oh shit. Captain! Suga-san! Shouyou’s crying!” Nishinoya shouted. Was he? Shit, shit, shit, he was! Hinata wiped his tears hurriedly, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. It didn’t work, he ended up sobbing into Daichi-san’s shirt. Tanaka and Nishinoya were flitting around trying to get him to tell them what happened so they could “beat up whoever made you cry, our most favorite kouhai!.”

Suga-san smacked them and gently pried Hinata off of Daichi-san’s shirt, leading him towards the bench and calming him down, mostly. By the time they reached the bench, Hinata had stopped sobbing and was now merely sniffling. 

“What’s wrong, Hinata? Why are you crying?” Sugawara had a slightly desperate look on his face, worried and absolutely ready to wreak whoever made his (favorite) kouhai cry so hard. 

Hinata shook his head, unwilling to tell them anything other than, “It’s fine! I’m just overreacting about something. I just need to talk with someone so I can clear it up and I’ll be okay! Promise!” 

Sugawara met Daichi’s eyes over Hinata’s head, communicating silently, and Daichi nodded slowly. 

“Hey, Hinata, let me drive you home, yeah? I think it’ll ease some of our nerves and some of yours.” 

Hinata nodded slowly, quietly accepting and standing up to move his stuff to Daichi’s car. His bike was able to fit inside the trunk of the car. They finished up their warm-down stretches and began to help clean up the gym. 

Hinata waved to his fellow first years and climbed into the car. Daichi turned on the radio and made small talk, possibly to calm him down. It worked, because when Hinata’s house came into view, he had a small smile on his face and had even laughed a few times, not as loud as he usually would but, it was better than the heartbroken look he had in the gym. So Daichi counted that as a win. 

He got out of the car to help Hinata with his bike. Slowly, he turned to Hinata, “Hinata.”

The short first year turned to look at him, “Yeah, Daichi-san?” 

“Call me, or Sugawara when you, uh, work things out with the person, okay? We want to make sure you’re okay.”

Hinata nodded slowly, smiling softly, “Okay, captain. Goodnight, have a safe drive home.” 

He waved goodbye and waited until Hinata was inside his house. Then he drove away, still worried, but hopeful.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Daichi-san dropped him off, Hinata heard a knock on the door. He heard his mom open the door and soon his bedroom door opened. He threw himself at Bokuto, because who else knocks four times and then three times again? 

He smashed his face into his boyfriend's face and didn’t even try to stop the tears from coming. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Kou-chan!” He sobbed into Bokuto’s chest, muffled and sad. He felt Bokuto’s arms tighten around him and felt himself being lowered onto the ground. Bokuto let him cry out his feelings for a while, gently murmuring reassuring words to him.

When he calmed down, Bokuto lifted his face to look at him, worried. “What are you sorry for, little bird?” 

Hinata sniffed, and told him what he had been thinking earlier. He waited for the confirmation, for the devastating news that yes, Bokuto would be breaking up with him and he would start dating Akaashi because  _ why wouldn’t he? _

It didn come, instead he felt Bokuto’s body begin to tremble, the ace buried his face into Hinata’s neck and he felt a warm wetness on his skin. He felt Bokuto press soft kisses into his neck and when he turned to face him, Bokuto whispered his apologies, his face devastated and guilty. 

“I’m sorry for making you feel insecure. I love you more than anything and I would never,  _ ever _ break up with you. I’m sorry for even making you entertain that train of thought. Akaashi is my best friend and I feel guilty for making him go through that, but I only want you. I love you and I won’t leave you for anyone, I swear on everything I own.” 

Hinata burst into tears again, making Bokuto panic. He shook his head, sending a watery smile to his big, dumb, lovable, wonderful boyfriend, “I’m okay, I’m okay. I just- I was silly for thinking that. But, what will happen now? With you and Akaashi-san.” 

Bokuto frowned, “I’m… not sure. I was thinking I can tone down how much I talk about you around him and maybe ease him into the idea of me dating you.”

Hinata bit his lip, nodding, “It’s probably gonna be really hard for him. The boy he’s in love with is dating someone else.” 

“It sucks that I can’t help him because  _ I’m _ the one that’s hurting him, but, maybe he’ll be able to move on?” Bokuto led them to Hinata’s bed, laying them down and wrapping an arm around his little lover. 

Hinata sighed, “It’s just one of those things that you can’t really help. Maybe we should lay low for a while?” 

Bokuto agreed and they laid on the bed, cuddling for some time, before Hinata remembered his promise and shot up. He hunted his phone down and returned to Bokuto’s embrace as he shot off a short text to his team captain. 

He saw Bokuto’s tilted head and explained what had happened, kissing away the guilty look on his boyfriend’s face, “It’s okay Kou-chan! I’m better now!” 

Bokuto kissed him back in apology anyway. Before things could get heated, his bedroom door was thrown open. 

“Nii-chan! Come play with me! Oh hi, Koutarou-nii! Come play with me too!” 

Hinata pressed his face into Bokuto’s chest as it rumbled with laughter, groaning. 

“Niichan!” 

“Alright, Natsu. Let’s go play.”

“Yay!” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c  
> akaashi baby i'm so sorry about this


End file.
